Weasley Kiddnaping 2
by Asian Mergirl
Summary: Ron and Ginny are kidnapped and held captives in Malfoy Manors dungen. It is really good so please read. By the way since i forgot to do my diclaimer in the story i will say now I do NOt own Harry Potter and the first Chapter does not belong to me
1. Chapter 1Kidnap time

**Weasley Kidnapping**

**No one's pov** (lol heh heh, this bits a bit weird, but it gets a lot better when it gets to Ron's pov, so sit through it!)

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the last compartment of the scarlet Hogwarts train, as it pulled up to Station 9 4/3. Ginny Weasley came in to tell excitedly them they had reached their destination, and looked on mysteriously as Harry asked her twin brothers to stay behind for a minute. The six of them clambered off the large locomotive and onto the platform, spotting Mrs Weasley, a plump, kind, but sometimes scary woman, who happened to be the mother of all but two of them there. 

Harry and Hermione smiled thankfully as Mrs Weasley hugged and kissed them, as well as her other teen children. 

"So nice to see you all again," she said sweetly as her eyes focused mainly on Harry in pity, who had had quite a rough experience recently. 

"Mum," Ron asked, "can Harry stay with us again over the summer, if Dumbledore says it's ok?" Ron winked at Harry, who grinned back, hoping against hope that he'd be aloud. 

"Of course he can, as long it's ok with Professor Dumbledore." 

"Yes!" Ron and Harry chorused, giving each other a small secret high-five. Hermione looked away awkwardly, obviously wondering whether she could stay as well. Mrs Weasley seemed to noticed this, as she added, 'and I'm sure we can find some room for you to, Hermione.' Hermione grinned broadly, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Come on," said Fred, "we want to get home _some _time soon, you know!" 

"Yeah, this place smells," added George disgustedly. Harry could tell they were eager to get home and decide what to do with the thousand galleons he had just given them, to nobody else's' knowledge but their own.

"Alright, alright you two, honestly! Come on you lot, let's go." She motioned for them two follow her through the bewitched wall that would lead them to King's Cross Station, and they followed her in pairs - Harry and Hermione in front, then Ron and Ginny at back. 

The first lot went through the wall without any trouble, but, as Ron and Ginny stepped forward, they knew something had gone drastically wrong. Instead of coming out into a bright and heavily packed train station full of muggles, they came out into a mouldy, stuffy old room with boarded windows. Ron looked around, squinting into the surrounding darkness that seemed to close in all around them. Ginny whimpered softly, and Ron grabbed her hand, which received a tight squeeze. 

Ron stiffened when he heard a noise issue from somewhere in the dank room, and shivered when the back of his neck prickled, as though he was being watched. His breath was coming in deep, painful gasps now, and he was too scared to talk, but he tried desperately to calm himself down for Ginny, who he knew would be terrified. 

A loud yell issued behind them, and before they both had time to turn around, they were hit on the head by something large and metal, and send swirling into nothingness. 

***

**Ron's Pov**

Ron knew he was awake by the hard _thump, thump, thump _of his pounding heart drumming in his head. His senses slowly sharpened, and he felt himself lying on a cold stone floor, something warm stirring at his side. Everything that had happened rushed to him in a wave of understanding, and his eyes shot open, only to see darkness. A glint of red hair was sprawled across his shoulder, which he was relieved to find out was Ginny, and this way he could keep a safe eye on his only little sister. He checked for the wand in his pocket, but it was gone. 

He ever so slowly sat up, his head still throbbing with his massively oversized monster of a headache. Ginny groaned, sitting up and joining him in his confusion and dismay as they surveyed their surroundings. As far as they could see (which wasn't far, considering their seemed to be no windows in the room), was that they were in some kind of small, damp cell. Ron shook the bars, checking for any weaknesses, but stopped suddenly when he heard a noise ahead of him.

"Ron...?" Ginny whimpered, clinging onto his arm as they heard someone climbing down a staircase up ahead. 

"Don't worry Ginny," he answered soothingly, 'everything's going to be alright...I won't ever let anything hurt you, OK?" Ginny nodded her head, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. 

A door opened in front of them and they screwed their eyes up in protest to the blinding light that had just filled the room, penetrating the darkness. Ron shielded his face from the light with his arm, shaking with fear as he saw a shadow step through the doorway, chuckling softly.

"Ahh, you're awake," it said, in a very familiar drawling voice. Ron, still trying to work out where he knew that voice from, started when the man (or that's what it seemed) stalked towards them in a menacing manner. Ron was very perturbed when he thought about how the man could see them perfectly, but he was still a shadowy figure to them, due to the light directions. 

Ron, being a Gryffindor at heart, summoned up his courage enough to stammer out, "wh-what do you want with us? Why are we here? A-and where are we?" 

"Well, you're full of questions, aren't you just?" The man sneered, and Ron knew where he had heard that voice before - it was Draco Malfoy's Deatheater of a father, Lucius Malfoy! Luscious drew level with the cell, tapping at the bars, boasting that he was free and they were trapped like animals, with no way of escape. 'I'll answer all your questions in good time, I promise.' 

"Please let my sister go..." Ron begged, hoping rather than believing that it would be agreed to. He squeezed his Ginny's hand, which had found it's way into his own again, and was cold and clammy, much like himself. He felt cold on the outside, but on the inside his nerves buzzed and prickled with fear, and he was sweating, even though he wasn't hot at all. 

"Hmmm, however appealing that may be to me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," Lucius said, mock kindly. "After all, my plan just simply wouldn't work properly without both of you two fine, muggle-loving specimens at my mercy." 

Ginny shivered, and Ron was startled when she spoke up. "Please, Mr Malfoy, let us go!" She squealed, her grip on Ron's hand tightening so hard it hurt. 

"Oh, so you've guessed who I am already? Very clever. But no, I don't think I'll let you go - either of you. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" He shook his head in a disappointed way, and Ron became sick to the stomach at the way they were being treated by this murderous man. 

"Ok, so then...t-tell us what your plans are..." Ron hoped to God he sounded a lot better than he felt; the courage inside him only a tiny flicker of light, compared to the darkness of fear that surrounded him. His stomach was still queasy, and he felt a drop of cold sweat run down the side of his clammy face. 

"Very well, if I must, I must." Ron was surprised that Lucius was actually going to tell him, and the light inside of him shone a little bit brighter. "Well, since you know who I am, you know my absolute hatred for your father, and your entire poor, disgusting, Muggle-loving, Mudblood-loving, filthy family." 

Lucius laughed, and Ron felt a cold stab of hatred for him deep down somewhere in his heart. How dare he call _his _family all those things, with what _he_ and _his_ family did! He growled, without realising the sound had actually escaped his lips, and his stomach dropped when he noted how much he sounded like a wild animal trapped in a cage. 

"Anyway, I despise your father most of all, so, as a way to get to him and hurt him, I'm using his most beloved, and most vulnerable, children. My plan is to use threats against you to ruin him and his career (or so to call it), and send him crashing and burning into the ground, along with your whole family! I can get him to do anything I want any time I want now that I have you two, and the first thing I think I'll tell him to do is quit his stupid job. Yes, that's sounds good." He was by now talking more to himself then Ron and Ginny. Ron felt guilty somehow about what was going to happen to his father and the rest of his family, and it was all his fault. 

"What are you g-going to do?" Ginny stammered, barely above a whisper. 

'Why would I tell you before I do it?' Lucius Malfoy asked indignantly, 'where's the fun and surprise in that? No, I think I'll just wait for you to find out for yourselves. All I can say is that, it's going to be a lot of fun...for me that is. I doubt it'll be _any_ fun for you.' He let out a cruel, evil laugh and left the room, slamming the door behind him and enclosing them once more in total darkness. 

'R-ron?' Ginny whispered in his ear, making him jump.

'Yes?' 

'Are we going to get out of this alive?' 

Ron was horror-struck with the thought, and tried to push it to the back of his head, fixing his mind instead of a way to escape from there. No ideas came to him just yet. 'Of course we are, Gin', of course! Don't worry your silly ginger head, OK? Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you - even if you are my dumb little sister.' 

His big-brotherly insults and teasing seemed to cheer her up a bit, and she punched him softly on the shoulder, smiling and wiping the silent tears from her eyes. Ron knew he would stick to his promise - he would rather die before having anything or anyone hurt Ginny. 

The two of them decided to get some sleep, since there was not much else to do, it was dark, and they still both had huge migraine-headaches. Curling up in a ball together, body-heat sending warmth flowing through them, and sending them both into a restless and uneasy sleep. No matter what happened, they'd always stay together, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Authors note: Sit back and enjoy

****Draco's Pov****

Draco stared horror-struck at his father, who was talking to a dark-masked head in the fire in front of him. He felt sick to his stomach at the plans he had just heard. Plans to kidnap Ronald and Ginny, two of the Weasley's youngest children.

Despite his rivalry with Harry, and his hatred for the Weasley family, even he knew this was wrong. He shivered in the large, cold living room he was seated in. It wasn't a very cosy house, but it was his own. He shook himself out of his thoughts, trying to catch some of the conversation taking place in the fire. 

"And you say he wants to help?" His father asked the head in a surprised tone.

"Yes. He says apparently the older one is Harry Potter's best friend, and the girl is a close friend of his also. According to him we might even be able to persuade Harry to trade places with two, after you're through with them of course.' The dark head laughed maliciously, and his own father followed suit, giving Draco prickles of fear at the back of his neck.

Draco couldn't believe he was being so concerned about those two Weasels - after all, he _hated_ them. So why didn't he want them to get kidnapped? The thoughts were confusing, and he wished (secretly, of course) that Lord Voldemort hadn't been revived before the summer holidays. He also wished that his father wasn't a Deatheater, and he hoped _he'd_ never have to be. He'd met Lord Voldemort before, apparently, when he was a small baby, just before Harry destroyed Voldemort. Though Draco absolutely hated to admit it, he was thankful to Harry, for getting rid of this monster of a wizard. 

But now he had come back again, for another long reign of terror, and it made Draco feel very sick and queasy inside. When he thought about it all, he just wanted to throw up because he was so afraid. 

Damn it, why did he have to be so soft? Especially to Harry Potter, his rival, and his stupid little friends. Damn _them! _They were screwing up his life! Though he had never intended to be a Deatheater, and would run away before he was forced to be one, they weren't helping at all. He made up his mind - despite how much he loathed and despised them, he was going to help those two Weasels, and he might even be able to escape with them. No one deserved the stuff he knew his father was going to do to them - some of it had been done to him before, when he was being disobedient. Draco knew he may seem sour on the outside, and actually really was a lot of the time, but right deep down he was a very soft, pathetic person, and he hated _himself_ for it. 

"Thank you, McNair, I'm very grateful for your help," his father said, an indication for the head of McNair to leave.

"You're welcome, Lucius. Now that our Lord's back, I feel like my old self again. Well, bye then!" In a 'bamf' of smoke, the head disappeared. 

Draco started when his father turned to him and spoke, "well, Draco, son - I'm sure you'll be helping me in my bid to bring down Arthur Weasley, will you not?" Draco nodded obediently and silently. If he had said no he'd surely have got a belt beating for it. He shuddered. Those were the worst kind of all. He noted the horrible scars on his back he'd never shown anyone before, not even Crabbe and Goyle. 

Little did Draco know that the two teens had already been kidnapped, and were being held captive in his very own basement.

***

**Ron's Pov**

Once again Ron awoke with his head sore and pounding. He sat up slowly, rubbing his temples and screwing his eyes up tight against the throbbing in his brain. He felt Ginny sit up beside him. The room was still as dark and smelly and ever, and Ron hated to admit it, but he was starting to really need to go to the bathroom. He tried his best to ignore it, and his growling stomach. Ginny's tummy also let out a little gurgle to signal that she was hungry. 

Ron decided to try and stand up, and groaned against the agonising protest of his cramped muscles. Ginny followed suit, also making little noises against her body. 

Ron's heart leapt into his throat when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. What were they in store for now? He gulped when he remembered what Lucius Malfoy had said about it not being very fun for them. Surely his hatred for Ron's family couldn't be _that_ strong, could it? Strong enough to...kill them? Ron gulped down his fears and turned back to the outline of a man's shadow now standing in the doorway. 

"Hello there," came Lucius Malfoy's voice, sneeringly. "Despite my attempts to make you as uncomfortable as possible, I have to say I don't want a mess all over my floor. And besides, without food you won't last very long, which wouldn't suit my plans very well. So my son and I will escort you to our bathrooms, and fetch you some food after you're finished." 

Lucius stepped aside from the doorframe, to reveal a thin, shorter figure standing nervously behind him. Ron felt a cold stab of anger - it was Draco, his schoolmate, or rather, enemy. Luscious came up to their bars, and undid the lock with his wand. Ron stepped cautiously out, aware of every move he made, and Ginny followed, her hand clinging onto his. What if it was a trick? Kept running through Ron's mind. 

***

**Draco's Pov**

Draco was utterly surprised when his father asked him to help escort the prisoners to the bathroom, and fetch them some food. He was also disappointed that he hadn't known in time to warn them. 

He twisted his hands together nervously as they headed down towards the family basement, where he would find the friends of his rival, only his age. He imagined if he was in this situation he'd be as scared as anything, but considering they were in the dumb Gryffindor house, known for being brave, he figured they probably weren't as frightened as he'd be. What would they think of him and his family, kidnapping them like this? He could only guess. Oh, what did he care? He was a Malfoy, why should he care about stupid little poor Weasleys? He sighed. He shouldn't, but somehow he did. 

He gasped when his father opened the door to his dark, dank basement, because of how Ron and his sister Ginny looked. They were dirty; covered in dust; they had blood on the back of their heads, and their clothes were torn in placed and very filthy. He wondered how they could look so bad in such a short period of time. But his attention soon turned to how scared they looked; scared of being there, scared of his own father. With a sickening feeling Malfoy remembered what it was like to be afraid of his father, and pitied them. 

His father spoke to them, letting them out of their cage-like prison, and standing behind them as they walked towards Draco. Draco's stomach jolted when he saw that his own father had his hand on Ginny Weasley's backside, and he wanted more than anything to push his father away from her. She let out a small noise, but made not attempt to run, instead holding her head high while his father chuckled- Ron hadn't noticed, being in front.

As Ron approached him, Draco obeyed his instructions and turned to lead the way to the downstairs bathroom. Up the staircase they walked, and down the long, rich-looking, arching hallway. He could feel Ron burn a whole in his back with his stare, and felt very uneasy as they reached their destination.

"Through there," Draco stammered, still not really believing this situation was actually taking place. Why did _he_ feel so nervous, when they were his captives? It didn't make any sense. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. 

Ron headed through the doorway, while Ginny stayed behind, waiting her turn. Draco's father still hadn't moved his hand, and Draco was getting dangerously close to slapping it off there himself. He shook his head - she was a filthy little weasel, why should he want to help her, especially against his father? No, that was right - she deserved what she got for being such a muggle-lover. Ron came out, looking a lot better after having obviously just washed his face and hair. 

After Ginny had had her turn, coming out with her hair dripping, they headed back to the cells. Draco noticed that Ginny had made all her attempts to go first, ahead of Ron, and was avoiding his father's eyes. Draco was ordered to walk in front of her by his father, and he felt even more nervous ahead of her than he had Ron. 

Ginny and Ron obediently walked into their own cage, as if they were trained animals at a zoo, and sat down. 

"Go get them some food from the kitchens, Draco," his father ordered, pointing lazily in the direction of the kitchens. Draco did as he was told, and brought back some sandwiches he had told a houself of theirs to make quickly. He also brought some old orange juice that he had always hated, pouring it into to cups and taking it to them. 

When he came back, the looks he saw on Ron's and Ginny's faces gave him a shock. His father was right beside their cage, talking to them so low in underbreath Draco couldn't hear what he was saying, and their faces had gone pale white and scared-looking. He edged closer still - his father didn't seem to have noticed he was back - and caught a few whispers of what he was saying. 

"-And then, I might get my old trusty belt out. It all depends on whether you behave yourselves or not, no trying to escape, understand? Well, the punishments won't stop, but they'd probably be a lot less severe." His father laughed a cold, cruel laugh that Draco hated more than anything, and stood back slightly from their cage. 

Draco stood forward, indicating that he was there and handing Ron and Ginny the plates of sandwiches and cups of orange juice that had been made for them. The glare he received from Ron was furious, but Ginny's eyes were glossy and he could tell she was close to tears. 

"Come on, Draco, let's leave them to eat in peace - they'll be needing their strength." He laughed again and motioned for Draco to follow him up the stairs. _Oh well_, Draco thought, _now that I know where they are, I'll be able to sneak down and see them easy_. He smiled to himself despite everything - a glimmer of hope was shining in the darkness again. 


End file.
